Crucify my love
by Kary-chan
Summary: Que el amor tiene un color... yo me enamore del color esmeralda de tus ojos... de tu sonrisa inocente de niño... de tu risa que con tan solo escucharla me hacia sonreír...
1. Crucify my love

_Dedicado a Terry Maxwell.. ay hermanita.. lo que me haces escribir..._

**Crucify my love**

_Por Kary-chan_

Él se fue Harry... él- pero no pude continuar... su pequeño y menudo cuerpo se estremecía tratando de comprender el que Sirius simplemente hubiera pasado esa cortina desapareciendo sin sentido... se estremecía al intentar evitar derramar lagrimas, y se estremecía tratando de liberarse de mis propios brazos para ir en busca de Sirius.

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si mi amor es ciego_

Y yo... yo también temblaba, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como consolarte, aferrándote a mi cuerpo en mas bien una manera de consolarme a mí mismo... de repetirme que yo ahora te cuidaría... más sin embargo, no en la forma que yo quisiera.

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si me hará ser libre_

Tu perdiste a casi un padre, yo perdí a un hermano, pero aun así, no es eso lo que me duele, me duele ver la forma en que estas sufriendo. Es eso en verdad lo que me lastima... saber que sufres y no poder aliviar ese tu dolor.

_Nunca supe, nunca confié_

_"Que el amor puede ser un color" _

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si esto debe ser así_

Ni siquiera me atreví a decirle a Sirius lo que en mi corazón comenzaba a surgir desde la primera vez que te vi en tu tercer curso... pequeño... muy pequeño... ojos verdes brillantes... piel un poco pálida pero no demasiado… y tu cabello rebelde y juguetón que caía sin forma dándote un aspecto despreocupado. Sentí alivio al ver la felicidad en tus ojos, al menos en el colegio... al menos cuando te conocí eras feliz.

Más ahora que te volví a ver después de dos largos años... más grande... cambiado... sí.. Yo lo noté... algo en tu mirada había cambiado... habías visto la muerte con esos ojos esmeralda... dándote un entendimiento que tal vez no era necesario que lo supieras a tus cortos catorce años. Opacando el brillo de tus preciosas gemas... de esas esmeraldas que me persiguieron en sueños en esos dos años.

Se fuerte, se tan fuerte como lo fuiste aquella vez en que se nos revelo la verdad secreta sobre el pasado de nuestro querido Sirius, por favor conserva esa fortaleza ahora. Consérvala aunque sientas que te sumerges en un mar de confusión... aunque sientas que te sumerges en un mundo de odiosos adultos que no te comprenden... aunque sientas que esa soledad solo es tuya y no le pertenece a nadie más.

_Oscila la angustia_

_Siéntela fuera de ti _

_Cuando el viento llora_

_Debo decir adiós_

Por que no es así, yo también conozco la soledad, pues al igual que a ti, un hecho de mi niñez que yo no pedí, que tal vez ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad, marco toda la que seria mi vida futura. Cuanto me gustaría decirte eso a la cara... borrar tus lagrimas silenciosas con mis labios... cuanto me gustaría que ambos nos arrancáramos esa soledad... que la sacáramos de nuestros cuerpos... y de nuestros espíritus... que aprendiéramos a olvidar...

_Intenta aprender intenta encontrar_

_Alcanzar la eternidad _

_Donde esta la respuesta _

_De todo_

Tal vez sientas ahora que quedaste completamente solo... y perdido en un mundo que no te entiende... ¿cómo lo sé?... fácil mi querido Harry... la maldita marca de la experiencia vivida, casi tatuada en mi cuerpo te lo podrá confirmar... la vida... los demás... me han marcado... con heridas y cicatrices invisibles... pero tan palpables para mí.

En un segundo todo se volvió tan confuso... en un segundo te tenia en mis brazos y al otro casi te pierdo ante él... ante el maldito demonio de ojos rojos que es Lord Voldermot... no me di cuenta hasta hoy... como en un segundo te puede cambiar la vida... como cada decisión... marca una línea en el destino... en ese destino que parece estar dispuesto a escribirse con sangre.

_Como un río deslizándose hasta el mar_

_Estarás muy lejos, y sé_

_Sé que puedo hacer frente al dolor_

_No hay razón para llorar_

Dumbledore nos dejo solos en esta habitación... sabia que necesitabas hablar con alguien... él sabia que debías demostrar el dolor que tu cuerpo sentía al perder a tu padrino... No... me corrijo... a tu padre, tu segundo padre... sabia que no habías sacado todo hablando con él.

Pero aquí estamos... Frente a frente, sentados en silencio, como si fuéramos dos desconocidos que nunca hubieran entablado ni una sola palabra... sonrío tristemente, aunque en verdad admito que tú debes creer que eso soy... después de todo yo no soy nadie para ti... ni tu padrino... ni tu madre... ¿ni tu amigo?

Harry...- es hora de decir algo. Tu solo levantas la vista... tus ojos lucen opacos... el brillo de tus preciosos ojos se perdió...

Fue mi culpa...- dices entre palabras torpes debido a los sollozos que tu cuerpo ha dejado escapar, gruesas lágrimas recorren tus mejillas. –Si yo...- tus manos que descansan sobre tus rodillas son apretadas fuertemente –si yo no fuera tan... si yo no hubiera jugado a ser el héroe de... Él estaría vivo... él esta muerto... ¡¡¡Y yo soy el culpable!- gritas expresando en tu rostro todo el dolor...

Mis manos son las que ahora son apretadas fuertemente, por la impotencia... no quiero... no quiero que llores... no quiero que sufras... –No Harry... tú solo actuaste como alguien actuaría al ver a un ser querido en peligro. - te contesto, aparento en mi voz una calma que no existe en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo por ahora...

Usted sabe que no es verdad, profesor- me dices enfocando tu mirada sobre mi rostro. –Él murió... y yo fui su asesino...-

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si mi amor es ciego_

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si me hará ser libre_

Muerdo mi labio inferior... tratando de encontrar una respuesta que te alivie –Harry...- me levanto y me arrodillo frente a ti, tomando tus hombros con mis manos –escúchame bien... aquí nadie tiene la culpa... en este mundo somos dueños de nuestras decisiones... así como tu, al pensar en que estaba en peligro Sirius no dudaste en salvarle... Sirius fue hasta allá arriesgándose, por que te quería... no te quería perder... como ninguno de los que fuimos esta noche al ministerio te quería perder...-

Tus ojos vuelven a derramar esas cálidas lágrimas, y escondes tu cabeza en mi hombro, yo solo atino a colocar una mano sobre tu cabello, acariciándolo tratando de calmar tu llanto.

_Nunca supe, nunca confié_

_"Que el amor puede ser un color" _

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si esto debe ser así_

Estabas cansado, física y emocionalmente... te mande a dormir... yo no me quería separar de ti, y a la vez no quería volver a la solitaria casa de la familia Black... de nuevo me sentía sin rumbo... perdido... tan perdido como tú te debes sentir ahora... una gran verdad te ha sido revelada... un gran peso se ha puesto sobre tus hombros... como me gustaría mentirte y decirte "no temas mi pequeño, todo estará bien"... y llenar tu rostro de besos como me gustaría hacer eso, mas debo dejarte con tu dolor, debo irme. Pero una vez más Dumbledore me sorprende al pedirme que me quede a dormir en el colegio... mi mente duda en dar una respuesta afirmativa... más mi corazón no lo piensa ni un segundo... quiero estar ahí... para, si no aliviar tu dolor, sí compartirlo.

_Entonces la soledad oscurecerá el cielo_

_Navegare hacia abajo, y sabré_

_Sé que puedo limpiar las nubes _

_Oh es un crimen amar_

Y ahora aquí estoy, en la penumbra de mi habitación recordando...deseando... y odiando... por unos momentos odio a Sirius... ese que tiene y siempre tendrá tu amor incondicional... cuanto desearía yo tener aunque fuera la tercera parte del cariño que le tienes a Canuto... aunque no sean iguales ese cariño y el cariño que yo te tengo. Me sentiría tan feliz con solo saber que soy tan apreciado para ti como lo fue Sirius... que envidia te tengo Sirius... sonrío... ¿ahora piensas que soy un mal amigo, verdad?... no, te equivocas... no lo soy... solo soy un enorme idiota que se enamoro del niño que vivió... y que así como en el pasado escondí mi licantropía, deberé esconder este amor también... pero ha diferencia del pasado, este secreto jamás será descubierto... no amigo mío... descuida... no haré nada para hacerlo sufrir.. Él mas que nadie en este mundo se merece sonreír y ser feliz... yo no seré el que le ponga aun más peso sobre su menudo cuerpo.

Cierro mis ojos, lo mejor será dormir... pero a los pocos segundos o así lo sentí yo, vuelvo a despertar, un aliento cálido esta cerca de mi cara, al abrir los ojos me topo con las preciosas gemas verdes de mi niño ¿mío?... bueno... Al menos en mis sueños lo es, al menos en secreto y en mi mente lo será... sí, mi niño.

_Oscila la angustia_

_Siéntela fuera de ti _

¿Ha... Harry que haces aquí?- pregunto sentándome en la cama, tu no dejas de obsérvame... sin sonreír... sin hacer ni una sola mueca... como si fueras un pequeño muñeco de aparador.

Quería preguntarle algo.- contestas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que estés en mi cuarto a estas horas.

¿No podías esperar hasta la mañana?- mi voz trata de sonar como si te regañara, pero mi voz me traiciona y deja notar mi tono nervioso... por que ah mi querido niño... nunca espere jamás... que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vería serian tus ojos... lo soñé... lo imagine... pero nunca lo espere.

No... Este es el momento.- contestas, tal vez ni te diste cuenta de mi nerviosismo... o eso espero. – ¿Extraña a Sirius?- te has puesto de rodillas en la cama justo enfrente mío.

Claro... él era como mi...- pero tu nueva pregunta calla a mi respuesta.

¿Lo amó?-

Carraspeo ante tu pregunta, veo en tus ojos a que clase de amor te refieres... nunca espere que un niño, que mi niño me hiciera esa pregunta... aunque... no... ya no eres un niño... la vida te exigió esta noche madurar rápido... no, mentira... no fue esta noche... te lo ha estado exigiendo desde que cumpliste un año... pero hasta ahora fue que el destino lo logro... maduraste sin quererlo.

Blanco y negro... siempre se debatieron en ti... y mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar que quizás todo el blanco de tu pureza e inocencia se ha manchado por completo esta noche... no por el negro de la oscuridad y soledad que seguramente de eso ya ha estado manchado desde antes... si no por el rojo de la sangre... el rojo de la ira...

Bueno...- balbuceo mi respuesta... sí, el rojo también es de la pasión... de mi pasión por ti.

_Cuando el viento llora_

_Debo decir adiós_

_Intenta aprender intenta encontrar_

_Alcanzar la eternidad _

_Donde esta la respuesta _

_De todo_

¿Lo amó?- insistes en esa pregunta, acercándote a mi a gatas.

No- contesto y hasta yo mismo me asusto del tan seguro tono de mi voz... Sirius siempre me hizo la misma pregunta y jamás le pude contestar sinceramente... ¿lo amé?... no... Ahora lo sé... solo estaba con él por el temor a la soledad... no quería estar solo... cuando estaba junto a Sirius dejaba de pensar en mis problemas... en el rechazo de toda la sociedad mágica ante mi problema... pero en estos últimos años, aunque estuviera con él no dejaba de pensar en ti, mi niño.

Una débil sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios – ¡Que bueno...!- me sorprendo por tus palabras, ¿acaso tu cariño hacia Sirius era en verdad amor? –yo siempre estuve celoso... ustedes dos siempre podían estar juntos- tu cara vuelve a estar a pocos centímetros de la mía... tus ojos... ya no son los de un niño... si no reflejan los de un adulto... te abrazas a mi cintura... inconscientemente vuelvo a abrazarte y en ese acto me doy cuenta de una cosa... tus ojos abran cambiado... pero tú sigues siendo mi niño... tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de un niño... e inclusive me parece más frágil que hace dos años.

¿Tú..?.- de nuevo mi pequeño, no me dejas terminar de hablar antes de callarme con tu voz, no me dejaste conocer tu verdadero sentir hacia Sirius.

No quiero regresar con mi tíos... no quiero quedarme en Hogwarts... no quiero... no quiero siquiera que el alba aparezca.-

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si mi amor es ciego_

Acaricio de nuevo tu cabello como respuesta, tal vez para ti este sea un signo paternal... pero para mi es un breve tiempo en el que te puedo sentir cerca de mi. –Harry... tal vez todo te parezca oscuro en estos momentos... pero no es así... si te sientes que nadie te comprende tampoco eso es cierto... si te sientes solo... también es una mentira... pues siempre me tendrás a mí... ahora yo te cuidare... eso es lo que Sirius hubiera querido. –

No...- me dices pero no sueltas mi cintura... –lo hará por lastima...-

No... lo haré por que quiero- "por que te quiero demasiado", esas palabras tengo que tragármelas, tienen que morir en mi boca.

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si me hará ser libre_

_Nunca supe, nunca confié_

Te levantas de improvisto, colocando tus manos sobre mi pecho, deshaciendo el abrazo con el que hacia pocos segundos te aferrabas a mí. Y de tus labios sale un frágil –Gracias-.

Mi mano viaja a tu mejilla acariciándola, sonriendo yo tratando de decirte que estará bien... ahogando un grito profundo de mi cuerpo por besarte, me inclino hacia ti, y mis labios viajan a tu frente. –No tienes nada que agradecer...- te susurro, separándome de inmediato de ti.

Mis labios tienen el sabor de tu piel... el sabor de lo prohibido... de lo equivocado... y por primera vez esa noche... pero no la primera desde hace dos años, me maldigo... ¿por qué te tuve que ver diferente?... ¿por que..?.

_"Que el amor puede ser un color" _

_Crucifica mi amor_

_Si esto debe ser así_

¿Por qué me enamore del color esmeralda de tus ojos... de tu sonrisa inocente de niño... de tu risa que con tan solo escucharla me hacia sonreír...? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?

Sonríes con sinceridad... y yo devuelvo la sonrisa agradecido de verte como cuando te vi la primera vez.

Si tan solo... no tuviera que amarte en secreto... pero si esto debe ser así... si tengo que amarte en secreto... si tengo que fingir que te amo como un padre, entonces estará bien... por que al fin de cuentas... serás mi niño...

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **-Kary esta cubriéndose debajo de una mesa- no quiero jitomatazos!... si esto lo escribí por mi hermanita Terry...

Y la verdad según yo le iba a ser justicia a Remsy y dejarlo con Harry demo... o sea. No se pudo xD... aparte andaba trágica o.o. Espero se haya entendido u.u... y pues... véanlo por este lado... es mi primer fic slash de Harry Potter o.o así que ténganme paciencia... y no sean tan criticones que miren que repito que si me anime a darme una vueltecita por esta sección fue por mi hermanita Terry-chan .UU etto... jejeje... sé que no escogí una buena pareja para debutar por estos lares... pero esta es mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter (aparte de la hetero Harry/Luna n.nU)... siee... yo insisto que cuando Harry se despide de Remus en el libro tres, se puede sentir la tensión sexual que emana Remsy –alguien le da un sartenazo a Kary- auch.. ¿Que quieren?... mi mente distorsiona las cosas según me convenga xD.

La canción es de X-Japan... me gusta mucho, esta hermosa... y cada vez que la escucho me hace llorar!... por cierto.. no me tuto como es el Remus de la peli.. así que.. yo me imagino a otro Remsy –Kary pone cara de boba y le empieza a salir un río de saliva- jujujujujuju.. Remuus.

Bueno.. dejen reviews para criticas malas o buenas.. pero dejen, por favorcito ;o;.

Matta ne!.


	2. Being Lonely

**Crucify my love**

**Capitulo 2.- Being Lonely**

**Por Terry Maxwell.**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Pues ke creen? Si creyeron ke Kary iba a hacer este capi, jaja se la volaron… y es que una noche me reto mi manis a hacerle la continuación y pos aki esta… jaja... espero que les guste. La canción es "Show me the meaning of being lonely" de Backstreet Boys.

**Crucify my love**

**Capitulo 2.- Being Lonely**

Se podría decir que estoy marcado por la muerte, y esa marca tan visible esta en mi frente. Ella se sigue cobrando con creces el hecho de que me haya escapado de sus manos a la tierna edad de un año, cuando murieron mis padres por salvarme a mí.

_**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo**_

Huérfano… esa palabra me sabe tan amarga… pero sin embargo es lo que soy… por más que quise nunca pude comprender cual fue mi pecado, porque debe ser que hice algo mal… de que otra manera puedo explicar la terrible soledad a la que fui condenado.

_**Tantas palabras para el corazón roto**_

_**Es difícil verlas en un amor carmesí.**_

_**Tan difícil respirar**_

_**Cada uno de tus deseos será realizado**_

_**Ellos me dicen**_

Esta soledad y esta culpa me ha carcomido por dentro a lo largo de catorce años. Soy el niño que Vivió (también podrías decir el niño que No murió) y ese titulo es una pesada carga en mis hombros… es irónico y absurdo como toda una comunidad de magos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en un chico tan menudo e insignificante como yo. Ese fue un "trabajo", por decirle de algún modo, que yo no pedí. Soy el chivo expiatorio, un tributo que se da de sacrificio para obtener el favor de un dios. Soy el "salvador", el que tiene que enfrentar a Lord Voldemort y matar o morir. El que tiene que ser fuerte por ellos, aunque nadie sea fuerte por mí…

_**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo**_

_**Este es el sentimiento con el cual necesito caminar**_

Porque en verdad nadie ha estado ahí para mi… bueno, es algo injusto no incluir a Ron y Hermione… pero ellos son mis amigos, los hermanos que nunca tuve… lo que siempre me falto fue el apoyo de mis padres. El amor incondicional de mi madre, sus caricias, sus tiernos cuidados cuando me encontraba enfermo, el amor de mi padre, sus consejos, la seguridad de sus brazos.

_**Dime porque no puedo estar donde tu estas**_

_**Hay algo que falta en mi corazón.**_

La vida ha sido tan injusta conmigo como lo ha sido la muerte. Cuando al fin pensé que tendría alguna semblanza de una figura paterna, me fue nuevamente negada.

_**La vida sigue como si nunca terminara**_

En mi tercer año conocí por primera vez a Remus… con su carácter afable y justo se gano mi admiración y respeto. Fue un alivio enorme a mi soledad escuchar unas cuantas palabras sobre mis padres, fue un apoyo al ayudarme a enfrentar mi miedo al miedo mismo. Después llego Sirius… mi padrino, cuan diferente hubiera sido todo si Remus no se hubiera transformado en lobo, yo hubiera vivido con Sirius, por fin habría abandonado el remedo de familia con el que vivo, no puedo negar que infantilmente una parte de mi culpo a Remus de el hecho que mi padrino siguiera como un fugitivo de Azkaban. Pero el dolor en mi pecho al verlo partir tan tristemente de su oficina, el dejar su puesto de maestro de DCLAO, el saber que nuevamente se encontraría tan solo como lo estoy yo… me hizo olvidar cualquier reproche, y por un momento desee lanzarme en sus brazos, era lo único que me quedaba, que me conectaba a un pasado feliz que fue tan breve y tan efímero. Su triste mirada de aquel momento siempre la he tenido clavada.

Después pude pasar varios momentos con mi padrino, no fueron tan largos como hubiera querido, me di cuenta de el gran amor que le tenia a Remus, casi sin temor a equivocarme asumo que fueron algo mas que amigos, y el imaginarlos en un abrazo intimo me llena de celos, no puedo definir porque me siento celoso de ellos, tal vez porque se aman… tal vez porque los amo mas que a cualquier otro. Tal vez por egoísmo, por querer que solo me quieran a mí y se preocupen por mí. Tan solo era un chiquillo de catorce años, no me culpen. Bastante tengo con culparme yo mismo.

Y culpa sobre culpa se me ha ido acumulando… la muerte de Cedric en frente de mis propios ojos fue un golpe fatal, la culpa me ha agobiado desde entonces, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que tomáramos la copa juntos… pero fue mi error haberlo arrastrado a mi destino…y Sirius… la muerte de Sirius fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Si hubiera seguido con mis lecciones de Oclumencia, si tan solo hubiera contenido mi curiosidad y no me hubiera entrometido con los recuerdos de Snape…

Pero el hubiera solo eso es… hubiera… el peso de la culpa me carcome, no me deja, no se cual es mas fuerte la soledad o la culpa.

En aquel momento Remus me tomo en sus brazos, tratando de alentarme, de darme fuerza, pero tan cegado estaba por mi dolor que lo rechace, y se muy bien que lo lastime aun mas, el también lo había perdido, pero mi infantil dolor y egoísmo me cegaron. Después de ese momento en sus brazos la verdadera lucha se desato, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apareció en el ministerio dispuesto a acabar conmigo de una vez por todas… Dumbledore se le enfrento, y me salvo la vida.

_**Ojos de piedra observan las tendencias**_

_**Nunca dicen por siempre miran**_

Los momentos de la lucha son borrosos, no recuerdo mucho, cuando por fin la adrenalina empezó a descender en mi sistema, Sirius, su caída a través de ese velo, Dioosss…. Todo el dolor me llego en una oleada incontrolable. No supe que hacer, quise correr y tirarme detrás de el, pero tan solo me deje conducir pasivamente. Termine en un cuarto a solas con Remus.

-Harry...- me llama y no puedo evitar ver la profunda tristeza en su mirada.

-Fue mi culpa...- le digo, mientras mis palabras se rompen en llanto que no puedo controlar y las lagrimas surcan mis mejillas. –Si yo...- aprieto mis manos fuertemente –si yo no fuera tan... si yo no hubiera jugado a ser el héroe de... Él estaría vivo... él esta muerto... ¡¡¡Y yo soy el culpable!- grito tratando de ahogar con mi voz este dolor tan enorme en mi pecho.

Vagamente veo como aprietas tus manos, tú también lo sabes, es mi culpa… pero aun así me consuelas. –No Harry... tú solo actuaste como alguien actuaría al ver a un ser querido en peligro. – tu voz es tan calmada...

-Usted sabe que no es verdad, profesor- te digo viéndote a la cara. –Él murió... y yo fui su asesino...-

Bajo la vista un instante y nuevamente dices mi nombre –Harry...- te levantas de tu lugar y te arrodillas frente a mi, me tomas de los hombres y con voz suave y pausada me dices –escúchame bien... aquí nadie tiene la culpa... en este mundo somos dueños de nuestras decisiones... así como tu, al pensar en que estaba en peligro Sirius no dudaste en salvarle... Sirius fue hasta allá arriesgándose, por que te quería... no te quería perder... como ninguno de los que fuimos esta noche al ministerio te quería perder...-

Claro, si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez nadie hubiera tenido que ir al Ministerio detrás de mí. Más lágrimas surcan mi rostro, y solo atino a aventarme a tus brazos y recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro, el aroma de tu cuerpo me conforta de una manera nueva, aunque sea tan solo un poco. Siento como acaricias con ternura mis cabellos, tratando de consolarme.

_**Culpables caminos a un amor interminable**_

_**No hay control**_

Quisiera permanecer mucho tiempo así, con el calor reconfortante de tu cuerpo, con esa calidez que me envuelve y me apacigua un poco, mas pronto me mandas a dormir, ah como si realmente pudiera dormir.

Me encuentro en el "reconfortante" nido de mi cama, pero llevo mucho rato revolviéndome entre las sabanas, mi cuerpo por el cansancio logro dormir un poco, pero las pesadillas empezaron inmediatamente, el velo, Sirius y tu Remus, tu y el caían por el velo… No pude seguir durmiendo… tome la capa de mi padre y me dirigí al que era tu antiguo cuarto en el castillo.

Atravesé los fríos pasillos y llegue a tu habitación, duermes, pero tu sueño es igual de intranquilo como fue el mío. Mi nombre y el de Sirius se escapan de tus labios, con cuidado me subo a la cama y muy despacio me acerco a tu rostro. Te observo con detenimiento, aun en tus sueños luces cansado y preocupado, pero mi pulso se acelera extrañamente al notar que a pesar de los años y de todas las malpasadas sigues siendo tan guapo como en las fotos del álbum que me regalo Hagrid. Levanto una mano para acariciar tu rostro y en eso despiertas y te me quedas viendo fijamente a los ojos… tal vez crees que estas soñando.

_**Estas conmigo ahora**_

_**Todos tus deseos serán realizados**_

_**Ellos me dicen**_

-¿Ha... Harry que haces aquí?- me preguntas mientras te sientas en la cama, sin dejar de observarte ni un solo instante, me quedo quieto, la verdad no había pensado que decirte en caso que despertaras.

Así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre. -Quería preguntarle algo.- te contesto.

-¿No podías esperar hasta la mañana?- me regañas pero no dejo de notar el nerviosismo en tu voz, ¿acaso yo te puse nervioso? Quise tentar a mi suerte e insistí.

-No... Este es el momento.- me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama justo frente a ti, y te pregunto lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Debí haber pensado algo mientras venia hacia acá, pero bueno… – ¿Extraña a Sirius?- por supuesto que tenía que salir con una pregunta tonta, era obvio que los dos eran más que amigos.

-Claro... él era como mi...- no te dejo terminar porque otra pregunta sale de mi bendita boca floja.

-¿Lo amó?- Te pones bastante nervioso, tal vez piensas que nunca sospeche lo que había entre ustedes. ¿Será que todavía me ves como un niño?

-Bueno...- dudas al responder así que te interrumpo de nuevo...

-¿Lo amó?- me acerco a ti, observando detalladamente tu rostro.

-No- me contestas muy seguro de ti mismo. No puedo más que sonreír. No lo amabas… no se amaban… no se porque pero esa respuesta me produce una sensación muy parecida a la alegría. – ¡Que bueno...!- te sorprendes por mi respuesta, –yo siempre estuve celoso... ustedes dos siempre podían estar juntos- y cuando estaban juntos parecían no pensar en mi, parecías no pensar en mi, añado silenciosamente mientras analizo mas de cerca tu cara. Me abrazo a ti y siento como me rodean tus brazos.

_**No hay a donde correr**_

-¿Tú..?.- quieres preguntarme algo, pero no estoy preparado para responderte. Así que te digo -No quiero regresar con mi tíos... no quiero quedarme en Hogwarts... no quiero... no quiero siquiera que el alba aparezca.- No quiero separarme de tu lado.

_**No tengo a donde ir**_

Acaricias mi cabello, fraternalmente, demasiado fraternalmente… –Harry... tal vez todo te parezca oscuro en estos momentos... pero no es así... si te sientes que nadie te comprende tampoco eso es cierto... si te sientes solo... también es una mentira... pues siempre me tendrás a mí... ahora yo te cuidare... eso es lo que Sirius hubiera querido. – ¿Por qué Sirius lo hubiera querido? ¿Es que acaso tú no lo quieres, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-No...- sin soltarme de tu cintura... –lo hará por lastima...- esa palabra me hiere sobremanera. ¿Me tienes lastima?

-No... lo haré por que quiero- me respondes… aunque yo esperaba oír "porque te quiero"

Me duele, esta situación me duele, me levanto rápidamente de tu lado, y débilmente te digo –Gracias-.

Me acaricias tiernamente el rostro, y mi corazón se estremece por la calidez de tu mano y un beso me das en la frente –No tienes nada que agradecer...- me susurras.

Me separo de tu lado, y por un segundo me quedo confundido, ¿por que en medio de tanta tristeza, me alegra saber que no amabas a Sirius, ¿por que ahora que me has besado la frente desee que fuera en los labios?

¿Desde cuando empecé a sentirme así, sin siquiera haberlo notado?

Me envuelvo en mi capa, y de nuevo descalzo me dirijo hacia mi cuarto… no he andado ni medio pasillo cuando de nuevo me regreso a tu lado…

Tus ojos brillan bajo la luz de la lámpara que has encendido después que me hube marchado, me miran intensamente, me traspasan… pero es demasiado… no puedo ni quiero estar solo.

_**Se rinde mi corazón, cuerpo y mi alma**_

Me vuelvo a acercar despacio a tu lado, y siento el calor cubrir mis mejillas, - Re… Remus…- digo tu nombre tan bajito que te acercas a mi para escuchar lo que te digo. Agacho la mirada y creeme que con vergüenza te pido - ¿Pu... puedo dormir contigo… no quiero estar solo?

Dudas un momento, estas sorprendido con mi petición, pero pronto me abres tus brazos, y sin dudarlo y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora me meto entra las sabanas y me acurruco a tu lado…

Tal vez para ti sea solo un niño… tal vez aun no se bien que me esta pasando… tal vez sea este dolor y este vacío mas acentuado que nunca… pero aquí entre tus brazos con el calor de tu cuerpo calentando el mío, alejando la fría soledad aunque sea esta noche, el sueño por fin acude a mi.

_**Como puede ser que me estas pidiendo sentir las cosas que nunca has mostrado**_

- Gracias Remus…. Buenas noches….

Me atraes mas a tu cuerpo y el latido de tu corazón me arrulla mientras creo oír

que me dices…

_**Tú faltas en mi corazón**_

_**Dime por que no puedo estar donde tu estas.**_

- Duerme mi Harry…. Que por hoy yo velare tu sueño.

OWARI


End file.
